jordan_bros1s_pokemon_group_chatfandomcom-20200215-history
The FAMILY Fight
OPPOSING FORCES- Victorious Side- The CONVINCING Side Wins THE FIGHT The Family Fight, Also known as Revolutionary war 2/ And or Civil War 2. This fight all started a few hours after a villain battle against Mecha Huna. Jordans kids were wounded after that fight and was in recovery. Over the past hour before the fight, Jordan tried to play games such as truth or dare, 3 Words, 20 questions, with His Pokemon and Kids. Jordans kids were in some pain after the mecha huna fight and they didn't act like themselves that much, Jolteon didn't know they were in pain since they never tell there adults that there hurt. Jolteon told them that they always disrespect there father and He cant handle dealing with Jordans kids anymore. making them devastated, as well as Jolteon who ran into Jordans room. Jordan talked to Jolteon and nani over hears it and becomes sad. Few minutes later Jordan comes out of his room after talking to Jolteon and he sees All of his children either sad or looking down, Jordan felt like his family and life was falling apart. So he goes outside and sits down thinking to himself. His son teka the tried to go to his father, Teka collapses to the ground and reaches out to his father for help saying "Dad....Help me..." Since teka was in recovery after the Mecha Huna battle, Jordan did help his son and he felt guilt for his kids that there all hurt. Jordan the exclaimed "You know, it might be better off if you guys weren't here....you all would be safer not being around me....." Teka declines that and Jordan stated "You guys were probably happier and safer before we got you, when you were all in your tombs" Ehu Over hears that and the fight officially starts. Ehu Confronted his father and said "HAPPIER? WE WERE ISOLATED AND TRAPPED AND YOU THINK WE WERE HAPPIER THERE?" Jordan set down teka and replied with "YEAH, YOU GUYS WEREN"T ALWAYS GETTING HURT THERE LIKE YOU ARE HERE" Ehu gets angry and so Is Jordan. They both argued for a minute and it ended with Jordan saying "YOU KNOW WHAT? I QUIT BEING YOUR FATHER!" Then Jordan storms away. Teka yelled out "FINE! BE A BAD FATHER!" After those words All 9 of Jordans kids ran away to Mount Silver. As soon teka has said that, Jordan-Jolteon Appears and said "I"LL KILL THEM ONCE I FIND THEM, NO ONE HURTS MY BEST FRIENDS FEELINGS" Jolteon proceeded to find Jordan first and did so. Jordan felt bad at what he said so he wanted to get his kids back, Mari and Leafeon tagged along as well as Charizard and Latias appearing. Latias teleported everyone to Mt. Silver. Snow blew hard, cold air rose....The FINAL Battle was at hand.Jordan led the group of the CONVINCING Side. Few seconds later, A HUGE Fireball is seen flying towards the Jordan Bros. They all quickly dodged and All 9 Of Jordans Kids were seen lined up side by side, with nani sanding behind them looking scared for what is about to happen. Aura surrounded the other 8 and there filled with anger with Teka leading there attack. Jordan walked up and said to stop attacking, Jordan-Jolteon stood next to Jordan looking angry and protective. They all rufesed and they all except nani proceeded to attack, Teka fired another fire ball, Ehu fired a dark pulse at Latias, Soarsie used hydro pump at Charizard, Destiny Used Scratch at Jordna-Jolteon, Non of them hit there aimed targets, Jordan stood up in front and got hit by all 4 attacks, Protecting his pokemon from his own children. Jordan takes damage but is still ok. arguing broke out and They all tried attacking again, But Jordan takes all the hits once again. Charizard is then enraged as well as Jolteon, and Latias. Mari tried to stop them as well, Until Jordan pulled a gun to his own head and said to his kids "Is this what you want? Do you guys rather have me dead?" Teka said "NO! YOU DESERVE TO LIVE! UNLIKE US WHO DISRESPECT YOU!" Jordan Had enough and Said "Sorry..." He then proceeded to pull the trigger..... Ending his own life. All 9 Eeveelutions except teka then no longer look angry and stare at there lifeless fathers body. Nani ran over to her father crying her eyes out. Jordan-Jolteon started crying as well as Latias. All eeveelutions except teka then started to cry and back down. Charizard then is at maximum rage level and roars at the top of his lungs. Teka Said "Why.....why do this to yourself" Latias replied with "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TOO YOUR FATHER! ITS BECAUSE YOU HAD TO BE LIKE THAT TO HIM" Mari said "The one I called brother....is dead...." Jolteon Stopped crying and sworn Revenge on Jordans Kids. Jolteon said "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS...!" the eeveelutions except teka were all sad. Teka then tried to attack AGAIN But was stopped by mari. Mari told him to forget about the past parents and focus on the one he had. Teka then felt bad and stated to walk away. Everyone then had tears going down there face....A hero's life was lost.... Then, Mew Jones (Me) Appeared, she said that all of this was an act of childs play and which it was. She healed Jordan and brought him back to life. Jordan Woke up and His Pokemon and 8 other children All hugged him worriedly. Jordan notices Teka walking away and Jordan got up and followed him. Jordan Said "Hey" Causing teka to stop, He then turned to Jordan. Jordan Then got on his knees and held his arms out, He Says "Son....?" Teka walks over and Hugs Jordan, Replying with "Dad....." Putting this to a end to the FAMILY Fight. Also making the CONVINCING Side Victorious!